The Reunion
by Xo Miss Riley Xo
Summary: COMPLETED! yet another reunion! will the band member's kids find love at a reunion only some wanted to go to? AND will this love be the start of a cat fight between sisters?
1. Family Ties

Chapter 1: Family Ties  
  
I do not own any rights to the characters from the movie, the movie, or anything from the movie, only the plot of this fan fiction  
  
Natalie Jones looked out the window at the boring life she led. She was a goody-two shoes, a straight 'A' student, and was the class factotum. She wished that she could be like her parents, Katie and Freddie Jones, were said to be. Although she loved the electric guitar and was quite good at it she just couldn't get into it as passionately as her parents wanted her to. Her sister, Ally, on the other hand was a wild class clown, and an awesome drummer who got very into everything she played, like her father told them he was when he was younger.  
  
Natalie was a 13 year old, who had brown eyes and shoulder length dark brown hair. Where as Ally had blonde haired that flipped out and blue eye that shone. Natalie was in the middle of an excellent book when her mom called Ally and her downstairs. "Natalie! Ally! Your father and I want to tell you something." Natalie and Ally raced down the stairs of their Albany home. "What is it?" Ally asked.  
  
"Horace Greene, the school your dad and I went to as kids is having a reunion, and we wanted you guys to come with us." Katie said "Why do we have to go?" Ally protested "Because I said so." Freddie demanded Natalie hated when her dad said that but being the goody-two-shoes she was she just went along with everything. "Fine, whatever!" Ally screamed "Then its official we're gonna fly to Horace Greene on tomorrow." Said Katie The next thing Natalie knew, she was on her way to a school she had never seen before.  
  
Summer Mooneyham looked through her mail with great excitement. She had just heard that there was going to be a Horace Greene reunion! Finally she came across the letter and called her husband, Zack,(of course) downstairs. "Zack, honey, there's gonna be a Horace Greene reunion! Aren't you excited?" Summer exclaimed "Yeah! I can't wait to see the rest of the gang, but what about Greg?" Zack said "We can take him with us, can't we?" Summer was very sure of herself, as she always was  
  
Greg, Zack and Summer's son, had black hair and brown eyes and had just turned 14 years old. For his birthday he received a Flying 'V' guitar which he played everyday. He just happened to be playing "Smoke on the Water" when dad called him into the kitchen. "Greg! Come to the kitchen, now! Zack called. Greg ran to the kitchen of their house in Connecticut and sat down at the table where he saw the mail in a neat stack, just how his mom liked it. "Greg, your father and I are taking you to the reunion of our....rock band." Summer said "You two were in a rock band? Get out of here! That's awesome!" "So your okay with going?" Zack asked "Yeah! That's awesome! My parents were in a rock band." Greg said enthusiastically. The next day the Mooneyham family was on their way to the reunion of The School of Rock.  
  
How do u like it? please review it! mind that this is my first fan fic though! 


	2. Old and New Friends

I don't own any of the rights to School of Rock.....except the plot that I have thought of sorry the other one was so short!  
  
Chapter 2: Old and New friends  
  
Right after the Jones family had checked into their hotel, the other families arrived in New York City. Though Ally had tried to convince her parents to let her stay home, she had not succeeded. Since the reunion was a formal event, Katie had bought both of her daughters dresses, another thing Ally tried to fight against. As Katie put on her bright red, halter, evening gown, Freddie waited for his beautiful wife and kids in the lobby. Finally when it was time for the reunion and everyone was ready the Jones left for Horace Greene Prep. When Katie and Freddie walked into their 5th classroom they saw all of the other band members they had left behind when the band had broken up. Freddie saw a familiar face with dark brown hair that he thought looked like Zack. "Zack? Is that you?" Freddie questioned "Freddie! It's so good to see you after all these years!" Zack exclaimed "Well, are you married?" Freddie asked "Yeah, To the one and only Tinkerbelle." Zack said proudly "No way Dude! To Summer?" Freddie was very surprised, Zack and Summer? What an unexpected couple. Summer overheard the old friend's conversation and walked over. "Zack, you know how I hate to be called Tinkerbelle!" Summer said, "Hi Freddie. How are you these days? Anyone special in your life?" "I'm actually doing great and, I do have someone special in my life, my wonderful wife, Katie Brown Jones." Freddie said as if calling Katie over. A second later Katie appeared at Freddie's side. Katie was thrilled to see her former best friend, Summer. "Summer, hi! How are you? Do you have any kids?" "Yes, Zack and I have one son named Greg, he should be around here somewhere....anyway, he just turned 14. Do you two love birds have any children?" "Yeah, Natalie over there, she's 13," Freddie pointed to the brown eyed dark brown haired girl. "and Ally over there, she's 12. .......................................................................................... Natalie POV ................................................................ As I stood in the classroom examining the room being, well, bored stiff, another thing Ally couldn't stand. Then I saw "the hottest guy I had ever seen". He had dark brown hair and brown eyes, and he was fine. Suddenly I felt myself walking towards this guy, something I had always been to afraid to do.(I was never a good "flirter") "Hi" I said softly "Hey, what's your name?" All of a sudden I forgot my name. What was it? As I started to panic Ally walked up and saved me from having an anxiety attack. "Her name is Natalie, and mine is Alex." Ally said as she put out her hand for a handshake. What?! Ally NEVER went by her real name (Alex) was she coming on to this guy? MY guy? Well he's not really MY guy but I saw him first! End Natalie POV ...................................................... Ally POV ............................................. God I am so bored! 


	3. Ally and Greg POv and more

Chapter 3: Ally and Greg POV and more  
  
I don't own anything except the plot and the lame title of this chapter(the rest of the chapters), but as many others have said I wouldn't mind owning Kevin or Joey . Sorry guys my paragraphs and spaces are messing up. Thanks for the reviews! Please enjoy the continuation of chapter 2 and chapter 3  
  
...............................Ally POV..........................  
  
God I am so bored! Why did my parents drag me to this again? Oh yeah, to "make new friends", whatever. Right then I saw Natalie walking up to some really HOTT(yes 2 'T's) guy. I heard him ask her what her name was so I walked over and told him, along with my name. My REAL name, which I barely ever use, to make me sound more mature.(Since he did look older) Next thing I knew Natalie shot me a really weird look. A look that only I would give. What is up with her? Sometimes I wonder about my sister. Is she really the good girl she looks like on the outside? I wish I knew.  
  
End Ally POV(end completion of chapter.. 2) ...........................................................  
  
Greg POV ...........................................................................  
  
I was psyched to go to this reunion thing with my parents to meet some fellow rockers. My mom made me wear a tie which completely ruins my image, but that's just the way moms are. Finally, when we got to the reunion thing there wasn't anyone that looked worth talking to, until I saw this girl. This girl had brown hair down to her shoulder and brown eyes and was wearing this dress that made her look totally hot.(FYI Natalie was wearing a navy blue satin strapless dress and Ally was wearing a black spaghetti-strap dress) She started to walk toward me so I fixed my hair really quick walked the rest of the way to meet her in the middle. "Hey" she said She seemed sort of shy. Then I said "Hi" and asked her what her name was. She seemed to panic as soon as I asked the question. Then another really good-looking girl walked up and told me what the other girls name was along with hers. This other girl was blonde with blue eyes and had really short hair but the dress had the same effect on the newer girl. Apparently, their names were Alex and Natalie. After Alex told her name along with Natalie's, Natalie got a really weird look on her face. One that sort of said "Revenge is sweet". Maybe I should get to know these girls better........ ........................................................................... End Greg POV ......................................................................  
  
(back to the parents)  
  
"Katie!" Katie heard a familiar voice but couldn't put her finger on who's it was. As she turned toward the voice she saw it was Marta, one of the old back-up singers for the band. "Hey Marta! What's new with you?" Katie was very excited to see her old friend. "Nothing much, just that we will be hearing the pitter-pattering of little feet in the near future." Marta put her hands on her stomach. "Pregnant? Oh Marta that's wonderful!" Katie exclaimed "Who's the father?" Katie hadn't seen Marta's husband. "Well, we sort of just broke up." Marta drew out the sentence as long a she possibly could have. "Oh, I see. Does he know?" Katie chose her words carefully to make sure that she wouldn't hurt Marta's feelings. "No, and I certainly don't plan on telling him." ............................................................................................  
  
What do you think? R&R please! PS I might have guest appearances in the other chapters just FYI!  
  
Swimmerkitti- that's ok, You criticism helped me a lot(at least I think so) and thank you! I hope you like it! lol  
  
Mellowyellow36-yes, "Greg is a little hot Zack"  
  
Scary-Girly- Thank you so much! I'm glad that you enjoy "my work"  
  
Nanners-77- thank you for your compliment and I will try to work on everything you said.  
  
I thought I should end this chapter with part of a quote from the best movie ever, "...with a guitar in our hands and rock in our hearts"-Dewey Finn 


	4. Back at the Hotel

I do not own any of the right's to School of Rock I just own the plot of this fan fic.  
  
Chapter 4:Back at the Hotel  
  
After the formal part of the reunion ended, and Katie and Freddie had caught up with their old friends, the Jones family headed back to their hotel. Natalie and Ally didn't make a sound the entire way back, which made Freddie very suspicious. When the family got back to the hotel, Freddie decided he would try and find out what exactly went on tonight that made the usually talkative Ally, be as quiet as a mouse. "Girls, did you have fun tonight?" Freddie asked Neither one of the girls moved. "Ally, Natalie, your dad asked you a question." Katie had noticed the silence in the car as well. Natalie finally answered. "It was fine, it wasn't the best, but it was fine." Next was Ally. "I personally had a great time. I met a girl about my age with really bright red hair," Must be Marco's daughter, Katie thought. "and she was nice." Ally went on for another five minutes about the party, and Natalie was getting quite bored listening to her, so she zoned her out. "I also met this other guy named Greg." Natalie immediately started listening to the conversation that was boring her just a second ago.  
  
......................Natalie POV....................................  
  
GREG?!?!?!! As in the Greg Ally is totally crushing on? As in the Greg I am totally crushing on? Ally ALWAYS gets the guy. News-flash: I have never had a boyfriend and Ally or "Alex" as we're now calling her has had at least 6 and she's only 12!!! I listened to more of the conversation to see what my little sister would say. "Yeah and he was really......" Ally paused, I could tell she was looking for the right word that was suitable for my parents to hear. "....cute" Ally finished her sentence. "Oh that's so nice Ally!" My mom exclaimed with utter happiness.Ugh. That was when I couldn't take it anymore. I don't know what came over me, I just started to...............cry. Why was I crying? I couldn't stop! Was I crying because I was mad or because I was jealous? I didn't know why I was crying but I did know one thing, tomorrow at the reunion pool party, I would find some way so that for once in her life, Alex Elizabeth Jones will not get the guy.  
  
...........................End Natalie POV....................................  
  
..........................Ally POV........................................  
  
I don't know what just came over Natalie, she just started bawling. She's just crying, non-stop. I was talking about Greg and then she started crying all of a sudden. What made her cry? Oh. My. God. Natalie likes Greg!!!!! Oh my god!! That must have been the reason why she was all shaky around him, and the reason she gave me that weird look. I feel so stupid that I didn't realize it sooner. Ugh, I feel so bad. Wait, why do I feel bad? I like Greg and he seemed to like me so what do I feel bad about? I shouldn't care that Natalie has never had a boyfriend, or that I have had 6, or that she is all dumbfounded around guys. No. I will not feel bad. If she wants Greg, well, I would say, "let the games begin Natalie Jones."  
  
......................End Ally POV.......................................  
  
sorry for the REALLY short chapter but I wanted to end the chapter with a cliff-hanger  
  
pink flamingo 62-thank u so much for your encouraging words!  
  
R&R please!!! 


	5. Inside Natalie

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "School of Rock" I only own the plot of this fan fic and the added characters.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Nanners-77 who helped me get over my writers block. Thanks Nanners-77!  
  
Chapter 5: Inside Natalie  
  
Natalie wished that she could, for once, get the guy, especially this guy, because she thought she was in love. Natalie cried herself to sleep that night. She dreamed of a wedding, with lots of red roses and a big three-tiered white wedding cake with plenty of pink frosting flowers, and lots of family and friends, dancing and chatting happily. Natalie figured it was her own wedding that she was dreaming about, the guy at the end of the aisle was Greg, but instead of seeing herself strolling down the aisle in that white dress, she saw Ally. ..........................................................................................  
  
It was twelve-thirty in the afternoon and Natalie still hadn't woken up from her subtle nightmare. She finally awoke to the sound of her mother's gentle yet firm voice. "Honey, its time to wake up." The thirteen year old girl turned toward her mother and stared, then looked at the digital clock next to her hotel bed. Twelve-thirty?! How could it already be twelve thirty? My hair is a mess, and I only have thirty minutes to get ready! I don't even have......... The thoughts flew through Natalie's head. She dashed out of the bed and into the bathroom of their small suite to get ready for the pool party. This day had to go perfectly if Natalie wanted to win Greg over. She shuttered as she remembered what happened last time she wanted things to go perfectly with a guy.  
  
..............FLASHBACK..........  
  
Natalie was walking down one of the many boring hallways of Thomas Jefferson Middle School, when she saw something that gave the hallway a radiance: Josh Winston, the class hottie. Josh was a guy she had liked for a few weeks and she decided that someway, somehow, she would get him to notice her. For days Natalie and her best friend , Hannah, the most popular girl in school, planned the perfect way for Natalie to walk, smile, and look cool all at the same time. This was one thing that was truly hard for Natalie to accomplish. What drove her to do these silly walking and smiling lessons is that maybe, she would get a smile from Josh, and that smile would lead to talking to him. All she wanted was to get a flash of those perfect white teeth of Josh's and she would be floating on a cloud. When Hannah decided that Natalie had mastered the art of walking and smiling, they made a plan. Natalie had 2nd period Art in the East wing of the 6th grade building and Josh had 1st period Art in the same place, meaning they would almost have to pass each other in the hallway, meaning that Natalie could use her newly learned "skills" to get her a quick display of those twinkling teeth and maybe a short conversation. Hannah decided that the sooner they did it the better, so the plan was for the next morning.  
  
The morning of her "walk-and-smile" Natalie wore her favorite outfit, a light blue shirt with her sister's band name, Lotus, on it, a distressed jean mini-skirt, and black converse sneakers. Her dark brown hair was up in two buns at the top of her head with black chopsticks through both of them. Personally, she thought she looked great. She felt great too, she was confident, and she was definitely ready to impress Josh. First period seemed to last forever, right now Natalie didn't care about converting fractions to percentages, she just wanted to talk to Josh. Finally the eternity that they call first period math was over, and Natalie walked to Art. She ran into an eager Hannah on the way there, so she decided to let her walk with her in her moment of glory. Then, Natalie and Hannah saw him, Josh was standing right there! Natalie was walking over to him looking especially cool, when she tripped over her own foot. HER OWN FOOT! Thankfully she caught herself before she fell completely on her face but as she looked up she found a laughing Josh. "Nice going, Klutz." Josh laughed hysterically and rolled his eyes. Hannah ran over to console Natalie, but she had already started to bawl. ........................End Flashback.....................  
  
Natalie shivered. That was not happening again. Natalie slipped on her green and white plaid bikini, put her hair into French Braids, put on her green flip flops and was ready to go, and this time she was not screwing it up.  
  
How do you like it? R&R!! yay!  
  
MaMaBeAr24-thank you so much. Your review helped me write this chapter. Thanks again!  
  
Nanners-77-How do u like my sort-of expansion? Do you like? lol Thank you for the compliment again and for helping with my writers block!  
  
Mellowyellow36-thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story. 


	6. The Truth About Ally

Disclaimer: I don not own any of the rights to School of Rock. I only own the plot and added characters of this fan fiction.  
  
Chapter 6: The Truth About Ally  
  
Ring. Ring. Ally rolled over onto her side to look at the hotel's old white digital clock, then got off of the pull-out couch she had slept on the night before to answer the ringing telephone.  
  
"Hello?" Ally said in a scruffy barely awake sort of voice  
  
"Yes, I'm calling for your scheduled wake up call." The operator said a little too enthusiastically Ally vaguely remembered calling the front desk the night before to schedule a wake up call so that she could look decent in time for the pool party.  
  
"Thank you." Ally said in the same scruffy voice She hung up the beige hotel receiver before the operator went into where she could go for breakfast that morning. Ally sighed. She absolutely hated getting up early but for Greg she could handle it. She thought of his enormous brown eyes that she could just stare into forever, that jet-black hair that she wished that she could run her fingers through, and those dimples that appeared when he smiled that cute boyish smile. (a/n my props to Natalie lol) At the reunion Ally learned that she and Greg had a lot in common: he was in a band, and so was she, a band called Lotus in which she played the drums, they both loved AC/DC as well as the Beatles, and they both despised MTV.  
  
Ally crept to the bathroom silently to make sure she didn't wake any member of her family. She closed the door as softly as she could and grabbed her red and black make-up bag. As she coated her rosy lips with a strawberry scented, sheer lip gloss, she thought about her meaningless "relationships" with guys, she hadn't cared about five of her six boyfriends, she just went out with them because they asked her out. The only boyfriend she had ever actually cared about was Charlie, and she had not enjoyed how that relationship ended.  
  
................FLASHBACK!!....................  
  
Ally was crying. Everyone in her 6th grade classroom watched the 12 year old tough, daring, drummer cry her eyes out. Her nose was running, there were black mascara tracks running down her hot, scarlet cheeks, and her eyes were becoming puffy from her rubbing them. She just wanted everyone to leave her alone. Her English teacher, Mrs. Witworth, rushed over and asked her what was wrong.  
  
"Ally? Ally, what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing!" the helpless 6th grader sobbed  
  
"Okay. Then just go to the bathroom to get cleaned up." Mrs. Witworth was the teacher Ally least despised. "Do you want someone to go with you?" She asked sweetly Ally nodded.  
  
"Nicki, will you go with Ally to the restroom to clean up?" Nicki Rusto was one of Ally's best friends, as well as the lead singer of Lotus. Nicki had wavy black hair, sapphire colored eyes, a flawless tan complexion, and was about five foot, Ally's height.  
  
"Come on Al, lets go." Nicki coaxed Ally slowly got up and then hobbled out of the classroom, still bawling. Nicki knew why she her best friend was crying. It was all summed up in one word. Charlie.  
  
"WHY did stupid Charlie have to go and ruin my freakin' day?!" Ally screamed as she stood in front of the sink and looked in the mirror. She was a mess, and all because Charlie had broken up with her.  
  
"I thought I was, I thought I was........" Ally's voice trailed off  
  
"In love?" Nicki answered for her  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Ally started sobbing again, Nicki walked over and hugged her heartbroken friend and they just stood there for a long time.  
  
It had all started that morning when Ally had waited impatiently for Charlie at his locker. She did this every morning. It was a routine for them, she would wait at his locker impatiently, he would hug her, give her a peck on the cheek and then he would hold her hand and walk her to her next class, but today was different. Today Charlie didn't go to his locker. Ally waited and waited but no one came. The bell rang. Class had started. Ally walked to class wondering what had happened to her red-headed, handsome, five foot three boyfriend. She sat in her 3rd period desk for what seemed like forever. All Senorita Perez was talking about was how to conjugate verbs and Ally was totally, completely bored with the subject. At last 3rd period came to an end, Ally sprinted out the door and into the hallway.  
  
After 3rd period she and Charlie had lunch, which meant that she could talk to Charlie there. Ally looked around the cafeteria. She spotted Charlie's auburn hair and ran towards him.  
  
"Hey Charlie. Guess who!" Ally said with excitement as she covered his big green eyes  
  
"Ally, I need to talk to you." Charlie said glumly  
  
"Ok, What is it Char?" Ally knew those words meant trouble  
  
"Ally, I've been thinking, and I think that maybe we should break up." Charlie drew the words out like molasses  
  
"What?" Ally blinked twice and raised her eyebrows Ally couldn't believe her ears, she was expecting that he would say he was moving away, or something. Not that he was staying right here at Thomas Jefferson and breaking her heart anyway.  
  
"Is there someone else?" Ally asked in horror  
  
"Sort of......." Charlie whispered  
  
"NO! Not sort of! Yes or no!!" Ally was screaming at the top of her lungs  
  
"Yes." Charlie answered her question with the answer that she did not want to hear "Can we still be friends?"  
  
"No. I'm sorry Charlie, but I can't be friends with someone who cheats on their own girlfriend." Ally stormed out of the cafeteria crying She ran into Matt Hannabell, the bass player in Lotus, and one of her other best friends.  
  
"Hey Al!" Matt said not noticing the tears just yet "Oh my God, what's wrong Ally? Who did this to you?!" He demanded Matt had always acted like Ally's older brother, so he wanted to know who made his little sister cry.  
  
"Charlie.....Charlie......" Ally couldn't say it Finally it just came out "Charlie broke up with me!!!"  
  
"I'm gonna kill him!" Matt shouted  
  
"No. That's okay Matt. Right now I just need a shoulder to cry on. Do you have an open one?" Ally cried out  
  
"Yeah. Come here." Matt hugged Ally and walked her back into the cafeteria Nicki sat down next to Ally.  
  
"Sweetie, what happened?" Nicki asked with her smooth voice  
  
"Charlie broke up with her." Matt said for Ally who was too busy bawling  
  
"Oh that's terrible!" Nicki exclaimed The bell rung that signified that lunch was over. Nicki and Matt walked her to her 4th period English class, where Mrs. Witworth asked her what was wrong, and now we are back in the bathroom with Ally and Nicki.  
  
"It'll be alright Sweetie." Nicki said as she rocked Ally back and forth until she stopped crying.  
  
...........................End (Very long)FLASHBACK..........................  
  
Ally wished that it would work out for Greg and her, and she hoped that it wouldn't end the way Charlie ended it. She liked Greg a lot, and she hoped that he would like her too. She put on her black, red, and orange striped bikini, flipped her hair, put on her black flip-flops and she was all set. She crept back into the room in which she had slept, turned on the TV, and waited for the rest of her family to awaken.  
  
How do u like? R&R!!!  
  
Natalie-Gracias! U helped me sooooooo much! I'm glad you like the story. I tried to describe them more in this chapter, but I'm not so sure it worked out. Oh well tell me in a review!  
  
Ronnie-Thank you so much! For both reviews! You'll like the next chapter! (wink wink lol)  
  
Nanners-77- thank you very much. I'm so glad that you like it! My face just lit up with excitement when I read your review. I hope this one is as good as the 5th! PS-You really need to update your story!  
  
Mellowyellow36/Krazy Kay- Thank you so much! I'm glad that you love it! I hope you liked this chapter! 


	7. The Pool Party

Disclaimer: This is getting old, I do not own the rights to School of Rock. I only own the plot and added characters of this fan fiction.  
  
Chapter 7:The Pool Party  
  
"Mom! Dad! Are we all ready to go yet?" yelled an anxious Ally.  
  
"Yup, we're just waiting for Natalie to get out of the bathroom." Katie raised her voice mid-sentence, so Natalie could hear her call. A head poked out from the bathroom door.  
  
"One second Mom, okay?" Natalie was almost ready, she just needed to add green and white ribbons to her freshly braided hair. "Okay, all set." Natalie waltzed out of the bathroom looking marvelous. She walked as if she were floating, she looked so graceful. A split-second later Natalie's moment of grace was ruined when she tripped over a pink miniature hairbrush.  
  
"Stupid hairbrush...." Natalie muttered as she kicked the brush aside. She thought of her little incident from the 6th grade, and scowled at the brush.  
  
"Come on! It was time to go five minutes ago! We're going to be late!" screamed an impatient Ally. The Jones family hurried out of the suite and into the blue Chevrolet suburban they had rented for the weekend. The entire drive to the pool, Natalie dreamt of Greg teaching her how to play the guitar. Greg put his hand over hers and helped her play the cords.  
  
"Perfect. Your perfect, Natalie. I love you." said the dream Greg while he leaned in for a kiss. Right when Greg was about to kiss her, Natalie's day-dream was interrupted by her mother's excited voice.  
  
"We're here!" exclaimed Katie. Natalie sighed.  
  
"Right when it was getting to the good part...." she whispered to herself. Ally stepped out of the Chevy suburban right as the Mooneyham's white Nissan Maxima had pulled up. As soon as she got a glimpse of Greg smiling her way, she ran over to the white car where her crush was sitting.  
  
"Hi Greg!" said an unusually peppy Ally. She showed her perfectly straight white teeth in a grin that any guy at Jefferson Middle School would only have dreamed of receiving.  
  
"Hey Alex." Greg said. He didn't seem to be affected by the perfect white smile.  
  
Natalie got out of the car and spotted Ally talking to Greg with that sickeningly flawless smile. Natalie started to run over. While Natalie was busy watching Ally flirting with Greg, she failed to see a speed-bump in her path. Natalie tripped, fell flat on her face, and started to, once again, cry.  
  
"Are you okay?" a familiar voice said. Natalie looked up with her tear- filled eyes. It was Greg. "It looked like you took a bad spill over there."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I just didn't see the speed-bump." Natalie said with a smile. It was right then she realized Greg was exactly who she thought she was and more. He was sweet, charming, respectful, he cared for her, and he made her smile. She knew she was in love with Greg.  
  
Natalie stood up, and stared into Greg's deep brown eyes. She could look at him forever. Natalie's staring was disrupted when Ally strolled over to her and Greg.  
  
"Do you want to get into the pool?" Ally suggested  
  
"Sure, why not?" answered Greg with another one of his adorable, dimpled, grins. "Come on Natalie." said Greg as he put out his hand. Natalie turned as red as a stop sign, as she put her hand into his and walked to the pool. Ally soon saw Danielle, the girl with bright red hair.  
  
"Hey Ally!" Danielle shouted from the shallow end of the pool. She was with a few of other girls and guys that looked about Ally's age.  
  
"Hi." Ally walked over to the shallow end of the pool to meet the group Danielle was with. "I'm Ally."  
  
"I'm Christy Wilson, and this is my twin brother, Bryan ." said a girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Hi, I like your bathing suit." Bryan blushed immediately when he looked at Ally.  
  
"Thanks!" said Ally as she jumped into the pool. Where is Greg? Ally thought. She looked around and spotted Natalie talking to him. "Sorry guys I have to go, but it was nice to meet you." She immediately swam over to Greg and Natalie.  
  
"Hey guys!" Ally said as she nudged Natalie out of her way.  
  
"Hey, who were they?" Natalie said as she pointed to Danielle, Christy, and Bryan.  
  
"Oh, no one special. Just a few kids I met." Ally said while she kept her eyes glued on Greg.  
  
"They look about your age. Why don't you go hang out with them?" Natalie suggested with an edge to her voice. More than anything she wanted to be alone with Greg right now.  
  
"No, that's perfectly alright. I'll just stay right here." Ally was not going to give up without a fight. Suddenly Bryan swam over.  
  
"Hey Ally, I was wondering if you wanted to come play Marco Polo with us." Bryan blushed again.  
  
"She would LOVE to." Natalie said before Ally could answer. Before Ally could say no, Bryan had grabbed her by the hand and brought her over to the other side of the pool.  
  
"So, Greg. What do you like to do? I mean besides playing guitar and stuff like that." Natalie was still obviously nervous around him. Greg started to laugh. Oh no! He's laughing at me! Natalie's heart sank.  
  
"I like to read, watch TV, hang out with my friends. Pretty much the same things you like to do." Greg said with a certain happiness in his voice. He liked Natalie a lot, and he wished he had the confidence to tell her. He thought the "reunion concert" that the reunited band was going to play tomorrow. It was the perfect opportunity for him to ask Natalie out, now all he had to do was have the courage to ask her out.  
  
"I heard you play guitar too." Greg said as he thought about how beautiful Natalie really was.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not any good. I can only play basic songs, nothing really exciting." Natalie said modestly.  
  
"Well, um, maybe I could give you lessons." said Greg quietly.  
  
"That would be great. Are you busy after the party?" Natalie felt a sudden jolt of excitement. Was her fantasy coming true? Did Greg just ask her out? This was the best day of her life!  
  
"No, I'm not. Are you staying at the Double Tree?" Greg said with a little more confidence.  
  
"Yeah! We're in room 523. What room are you guys in?" Natalie was eager to hear his answer.  
  
"214. Do you want to come to our room at about 5:00?" Now Greg was the excited one.  
  
"Sure. It's a date." Natalie covered her mouth with her left hand. Had she just said 'It's a date'?? Oh God! "Oh my God. I'm sorry, I meant like the expression not......" Greg cut her off.  
  
"That's okay. Don't worry about it. So, I'll see you at five?"  
  
"Yeah, sounds great." Natalie heart was melting. She was going on a date/ guitar lesson with Greg Mooneyham. Could life get any better? ...................................................................................  
  
Ally stood in the pool, dumbfounded. She had heard the entire conversation between Natalie and Greg. Ally knew one thing, and that was that Natalie wouldn't make it to that guitar lesson, but someone else would.  
  
Once again...How do u like it? R&R!!  
  
Scary-Girly-thank you so much for your review! I bet after this chapter you've decided....  
  
Nanners-77- 1st of all: Thank you for the compliment, 2nd of all: YOU FINISHED!! yay! Although I'm sad its over! Keep reading and writing!  
  
Natalie-glad you liked it! Thank you  
  
Mellowyellow36- thank you for your review! I am SO happy that you loved that chapter! 


	8. Greg's Guitar Lesson

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to "School of Rock", I only own the plot to this fan fiction and the added characters.  
  
Chapter 8: Greg's Guitar Lesson  
  
Greg glanced his black digital watch. It was 4:33, he only had twenty- seven more minutes until Natalie came over for her guitar lesson. He did a quick check of their suite to make sure that it wasn't too cluttered. Then he ran to the bathroom to see if he looked okay for his lesson with Natalie. Greg was wearing a black Beatles shirt with jeans, and black and white converse sneakers.  
  
"I guess this'll do." He said to himself.  
  
"Looking good Greg." Greg jumped, he hadn't realized his dad was behind him. "Where are you off to?"  
  
"No where. Someone's coming here." If his dad wanted to know what he was doing that badly, then he would have to drag it out of him.  
  
"Oh, I see. A girl someone?" Zack wanted to know what his son was doing and with who.  
  
"Yeah. A girl named Natalie, she's coming over for a guitar lesson." So much for dragging it out...Greg thought. Zack was more like Greg's friend rather than his dad, so Greg ended up telling him everything that went on his life, rather than a normal teenager who tells their parents absolutely nothing.  
  
"Natalie Jones??" Zack asked like an eager thirteen year old girl at a slumber party.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Greg raised his right eyebrow.  
  
"She's Freddie's daughter! Freddie was my best friend in the band. Have you met his other daughter, Allison, or something." Zack was sounding more excited as the conversation progressed.  
  
"Yeah. Ally's okay. She's a little......clingy. Her and Natalie are like total opposites, it's hard to believe they're sisters." Greg said.  
  
"Well have fun at your lesson. I'm meeting your mom downstairs to go shopping in about 5 minutes, and then we're going to dinner, so if you and Natalie want room service feel free to call. We should be back around ten- thirty." Zack said with a smile  
  
"Thanks dad. Have fun at dinner, and good luck shopping." Greg laughed as his dad walked out of the suite.  
  
"Okay, I think I'm ready for the lesson." he said as he grabbed his Voodoo Gibson SG out of it's case. Greg looked as his watch again. Now it was 4:55, only five more minutes till she came. He sat down and started to play 'Come On', one of Safe Distance's (his band) original songs. 'Come On' was the song Safe Distance had played for the 8th grade talent show. That was the worst Greg had ever played, or really, not played.  
  
...........................ANOTHER FLASHBACK................................  
  
"Oh God, I'm so nervous" Adam said anxiously. Adam Katz was Greg's best friend, as well as the bass player for Safe Distance.  
  
"Don't worry dude. Just let the gods of rock take over you." Greg said philosophically. Adam pushed his curly chestnut hair out of his face.  
  
"Okay. Gods of rock, let us have the chance to win this talent show, and please guide me through the song." Adam prayed to the gods of rock before all of their shows. Mark, the blonde hardcore drummer, started to snicker.  
  
"Dude enough with the gods of rock, let's just play." Mark said with a little chuckle at the end of his sentence. A few seconds later the MC announced them.  
  
"Now introducing, Adam Katz, Greg Mooneyham, and Mark Greene, otherwise known as Safe Distance!"  
  
The trio ran onto the stage. Greg stared out into the audience, looking for two of his best friends, Veronica Garcia and Bailey Woods. Veronica was a tan, brunette with dark brown eyes, was very outgoing, and was probably one of the nicest girls at George Washing Jr. High. Bailey on the other hand was a short girl with dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes. Although Bailey seemed quiet at a first glance, once you really got to know her, she became a bit of a chatterbox. As Greg quickly eyed the audience he noticed a camera that said KMV7 on it at the other side of the auditorium. KMV7 was a local news station that was run by Bailey's dad. Greg suddenly couldn't get his eyes off the camera, he froze as he remembered Bailey saying that over 500,000 tuned into watch the news.  
  
"One, Two! One, Two, Three, Four!" Mark yelled. That was Greg's cue to start playing, but instead of playing he just stood there. Veronica watched her friend just stand on the stage doing nothing while Adam and Mark went on with the song. She hit Bailey on the shoulder.  
  
"Bailey! He saw the camera! Why did you tell your dad to bring that anyway? You know how Greg freezes up in front of cameras!" Veronica hissed into Bailey's ear.  
  
"I'm sorry! I just wanted Safe Distance to be noticed for once!" Bailey hissed back. Bailey and Veronica watched their friend, well, stand for about another minute. Finally the song ended, with no vocals and no lead guitar.  
  
"Dude! What happened out there?!" Mark shouted  
  
"Five-hundred thousand people...." Greg's voice trailed off.  
  
"Snap out of it Greg!" Adam slapped Greg on the cheek.  
  
"I guess I froze out there guys, sorry. I saw the KMV7 camera and freaked out." Greg said still in a bit of a trance.  
  
"You freaked over free publicity?" Mark bellowed  
  
"Guys, it's okay. Just calm down....both of you!" Adam was now the one screaming.  
  
"Sorry Mark." Greg said quietly  
  
"I'm sorry Greg." Mark said slowly. "We sound like kindergartners!" The two started to laugh, and were soon joined by Adam snickering. All of a sudden the trio was joined by the girls.  
  
"Hey guys. BAILEY has something to tell you." Veronica said as she forced the small blonde forward. "Sorry, you guys wouldn't have bombed out there, if I hadn't told my dad to bring the news crew. I just thought it would have been good for Safe Distance to have some publicity."  
  
The band heard the MC again. "And the winner of the George Washington Jr. High talent show is...... Nina Harper singing 'Nothing' from 'A Chorus Line'!!"  
  
The crowd cheered. The crowd would have been cheering for Greg, Adam, and Mark, if only Greg hadn't seen that stupid camera.......  
  
End Flashback  
  
Greg looked at his watch again. It was 5:01, Natalie was probably on her way over now. He tried to forget the talent show for now, and tried to think about what he would say to Natalie when she got there. .....................................................................................  
  
It was now 5:56 and Natalie still hadn't shown up. As Greg was about to think of things that could've happened to Natalie, the phone rang. Greg picked up the beige receiver as fast as he could.  
  
"Hello?" Greg said eagerly  
  
"Hey Greg. It's Ally! I was just calling to tell you that Natalie couldn't make it to the guitar lesson because she wasn't feeling too well. I'm sorry Greg, I would be glad to come over if you wanted."  
  
"No, that's okay. That's too bad that she's sick, maybe I could go over to your hotel room for the lesson! Would that be okay with Natalie?" Greg waited eagerly as Ally went to go ask Natalie.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. Natalie says that she feels too sick to do anything right now. I'm really sorry Greg. I guess you'll just have to do it another time. Bye!" Ally said with a bit of happiness to her voice.  
  
"Bye." said Greg monotonously. He was heartbroken. "I guess she doesn't like me as much as I thought she did." Greg said as he sat down, picked up the beige receiver and dialed room service. .................................................................. Ally snickered, as she watched a rerun of Friends on TBS. "Ally, You really are too good."   
  
Do you like it? R&R!!! What made Ally snicker? What happened to Natalie? You'll see in the next chapter!!  
  
Nanners-77- Thank you so much! Of course I loved your story! Yes, Ally is a brat. Glad you like it!  
  
XO SoMe1SpEcIaL XO- thank you!  
  
Scary-Girly- I'm so glad you like it!! yay!  
  
Mellowyellow36- thanks! And here is my update! 


	9. What Happened to Natalie

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to School of Rock, I only own the plot of this fan fiction and the added characters.  
  
Chapter 9: What Happened to Natalie  
  
Natalie floated back to her hotel room. All she could think about was Greg, and how truly sweet he was to her. She came to room 523, her room, and swiped the key through. She opened the door as soon as the light turned green. The love-struck 13 year old flopped down onto the couch.  
  
"I am so lucky." Natalie said with a smile.  
  
"Hey, Sweetie." Natalie jumped at the sound of her mother's voice. Natalie turned around to face her mom.  
  
"Hey Mom, I didn't realize you were here." Natalie hadn't remembered her mom coming upstairs, although after she talked to Greg, everything else sort of faded away.  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" Katie asked as she sat down next to her daughter.  
  
"Why? Why do you ask?" Natalie nervously interrogated  
  
"I was just wondering because your dad and I are going out with Summer and Zack, but now I know that you're obviously doing something that you would rather me not know about, I definitely want to know. So spill." Katie's eyes locked when they met Natalie's.  
  
"Okay, tonight I have this, sort of guitar lesson-date thing with Greg." Natalie blushed  
  
"Oh, how cute, and you're getting a guitar lesson? Sweetheart that's wonderful! Do you need help getting ready?" Katie was ecstatic for Natalie.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Natalie said as she shrugged. She didn't want to break her mom's heart now.  
  
"Okay, how much time do we have? I have to leave around 4:45." Katie checked her watch. "It's 4:15 right now, so we have roughly thirty minutes." Katie got up from the couch as if to say "Come on, we have work to do." Natalie arose and followed her mother into the bedroom of the suite.  
  
"Did you bring a pair of jeans?" Katie questioned as she looked through her daughter's red suitcase.  
  
"Yeah, should I wear them?" Natalie watched her mother tear apart her neatly folded clothes in her red bag. Her dark blue pair of jeans came flying at her.  
  
"Definitely. What about shirts? Which ones did you bring?"  
  
"Umm...I brought a red tank top, my baby blue Lotus shirt...." Natalie was cut off by her mom.  
  
"Wear this." Katie said as she held a green shirt out that said 'Rock Star' on it in black script. Natalie did as her mother told her to do and put on the green shirt and jeans. Her hair was down and straightened. She didn't look too shabby.  
  
"Sorry honey I have to get ready. You look great though." Katie said as she took a quick look at her watch. Five minutes later Katie walked out of the bathroom wearing a scarlet shirt with white polka dots and a black pair of jeans. "Bye Nat, good luck! Love you! See you around ten-thirty!" Katie said as she kissed Natalie's forehead and left the hotel room. A few minutes later, Ally walked in.  
  
"Hey Natalie, I ran into Greg on the way up here." Ally said as if it were no big deal.  
  
"What did he say?" Natalie tried to sound cool, but Ally could hear the excitement in her sister's voice.  
  
"He said that; oh gosh I'm sorry Natalie, he said that it just wouldn't work out for tonight." Ally said with a shrug.  
  
"Oh, did he say why?" Natalie's heart sank and hit rock bottom.  
  
"He said it was because something came up, and that he was sorry it didn't work out." Ally said slyly  
  
"Oh, I see." Natalie said trying to hold back tears. She ran into the bedroom and shut the door. How could this happen? The best day of her life had turned into her worst. Finally she just let it all out, tears rolled down Natalie's rosy cheeks and onto the beige bed-spread. She had to talk to someone, but who? Suddenly she remembered that Hannah, her best friend, was home this summer. Natalie grabbed her black and white striped cell phone out of her bag, and dialed Hannah's cell phone number.  
  
"Hello?" Hannah answered  
  
"Hey Hannah. It's me, Natalie." Natalie sobbed out  
  
"Nat what's wrong? You sound terrible!" Hannah exclaimed  
  
"I.....I...I...." Natalie started "I met this guy........and he's really sweet, and adorable....."  
  
"So what's wrong then?" Hannah wondered aloud  
  
"Well....we sort of had a date........and then....and then....." Natalie started to cry hysterically  
  
"He broke it off?" Hannah finished her friend's sentence quietly "Oh sweetie that's terrible! I'm so sorry!" Natalie thought of her caring, considerate, cheerful, best friend. She imagined Hannah sitting next to her, with her long curly chestnut hair, and her kelly-green eyes. Natalie wanted Hannah to be there next to her to console her so badly.  
  
"Listen to me Natalie, he's only a guy. Just keep repeating that." Hannah said trying to help her friend  
  
"Yeah, He's just the guy I'm in love with!!!" Natalie screamed into the phone, which set her off again. Tears were now flooding out of Natalie's deep brown eyes.  
  
"Nat, I'm sorry. Did you talk to him?" Hannah questioned with a warmth to her voice.  
  
"No, but Ally did!" Natalie sniffled  
  
"Okay, okay. Just breathe Natalie. Relax. Do something to get your mind off of him." Hannah said calmly  
  
"Okay, I will. Bye Hannah." Natalie said following her best friend's orders  
  
"Bye Nat, feel better!" Hannah said before she hung up. Natalie went into the sitting room of the suite.  
  
"...are too good." Ally said as Natalie walked in. Ally quickly realized that her sister had walked in. "Oh, hey Nat. Feeling better? That's just too bad about Greg and you."  
  
"Yeah, it is..." Don't think about him! Natalie thought. She immediately changed the subject. "What are you watching?" Natalie said while she sat down next to her sister on the couch.  
  
"Just Friends, nothing special." Ally gestured toward the TV.  
  
"Do you mind if I watch with you?" Natalie asked  
  
"Not at all." the 12 year old blonde said cunningly. ...............................................................  
  
Natalie looked at her watch. It was only 8:30,and she was already tired. Ally and her had ordered up room service for dinner, hoping their parents wouldn't mind. All of a sudden the phone started ringing. Ally leapt for the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Ally said breathlessly  
  
"Hey this is Greg. I was just wondering if Natalie was feeling better?" Greg asked sweetly  
  
"No, I'm sorry." Ally said angelically into the receiver  
  
"Oh, well then, bye Ally." Greg said unhappily  
  
"Bye." Ally said cheerfully as she hung up the phone. Natalie looked at her and pointed to the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Natalie asked  
  
"Oh, wrong number." Ally replied  
  
"Oh, okay. I think I'm gonna turn in, I'm pretty tired. G'night Al." Natalie said with a yawn  
  
"Good Night Natalie." Ally kept her eyes glued to the TV and waved at her sister. Soon after Natalie fell fast asleep, Ally started plotting what she would do to keep Natalie and Greg apart for the rest of the trip. She was not going to loose another guy she loved. (reference: chapter 6)   
  
How do you like it? I know it's not my best work but still. R&R!!  
  
Nanners-77- yes wouldn't we all like to beat Ally over the head...lol, You have no idea how much it means to me that you like my story!  
  
Ronnie-here's my update! So happy you loved the last chapter! Thank you! Mellowyellow36- sad but true, this IS Freddy's offspring...haha, Thanks for Reviewing!! 


	10. What Have I Done?

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to School of Rock ,I only own the added characters and the plot of this here fan fiction.  
  
Chapter 10: What Have I Done?  
  
Ally fell asleep on the couch shortly after she gave up plotting how to keep the clueless love-birds apart. Surprisingly it wasn't Greg that Ally dreamt about. It was Bryan, the blonde, quiet boy, a total opposite of Ally. She dreamt that she was falling into a deep black hole, but then someone caught her, and that someone was Bryan Wilson. Natalie was falling with her, however, no one caught Natalie, she just kept falling while Ally and Bryan watched her disappear into nothing. Ally sat up and screamed. Her dad came running in, and immediately sat down next to his screaming daughter.  
  
"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Freddy asked as he stroked his child's head. Ally shook her head vigorously.  
  
"No, I'm not. Where's Natalie? I need to tell her something."  
  
"Natalie's asleep, it's three in the morning Al. I'm sure what you need to tell her can wait until later. Good Night Alex." Freddy kissed Ally's forehead and went back to the bedroom to sleep.  
  
"Good Night Dad." Ally laid back down, but she couldn't go back to sleep. Ally thought of her sister crying in the bedroom .  
  
....................................Ally POV................................  
  
It's all my fault Natalie was crying. Because of me, two people that like, maybe love, each other can't be together. What have I done? I broke Natalie's heart. Oh My God! I did to her what Charlie did to me. I was too busy trying to make sure that I didn't get hurt, that I didn't even think that I could hurt someone else. It wasn't even worth it, I didn't get to spend time with Greg. I don't think I even like Greg that much. I think I'm in love with the thought that I'm beating Natalie at something. Sure, Greg's hot, and nice but he isn't the one for me. He's the one for Natalie. Natalie, the one who has never had a boyfriend, the one who's always careful about what she says, who would never purposely try and hurt someone, especially me. I am an idiot. A major idiot.  
  
What about my dream? I read somewhere that falling in a dream means that your uncertain or afraid of something, and that something in your life feels as if it's out of control. (a/n that's true) Bryan caught me though, Natalie was the one who kept falling. I made her life our of order, it's out of control. I said it before, and I'll say it again: I am an idiot. Do I like Bryan? Why else would he save me from being afraid? This is too confusing. I have to fix this, but how? All I know is I'll need someone's help to do it.  
  
.......................End Ally POV........................  
  
Ally picked up the beige hotel phone, and dialed to room 405,  
Danielle's room number.  
  
"Hello?" a barely awake voice mumbled. It was only 3:30 in the  
morning.  
  
"Is Danielle awake?" Ally asked hopefully "I really need to talk to  
her, now."  
  
"Who is this?" bellowed Danielle's father groggily  
  
"It's Ally Jones. I'm a friend of Danielle's, and Freddy Jones'  
daughter." Ally prayed that Danielle's dad would let her talk.  
  
"Can you call back later? Oh, and tell your dad that Marco said  
hello." Click. Marco had hung up.  
  
"So much for Danielle. I could try Christy...." Ally's voice trailed  
off. She dialed room number 311.  
  
"Hello?" a woman answered sleepily  
  
"Mrs. Wilson? Are Christy and Bryan awake? This is Ally Jones, Freddie  
and Katie Jones' daughter." Ally said without delay  
  
"Please call me Eleni, and no, sorry sweetie they aren't awake. Tell  
your mom hi for me though!" Click. Another parent had hung up on her.  
  
What could Ally do now? Everyone was obviously asleep here. She picked  
up her cherry red cell phone and dialed Nicki's number.  
  
"Talk to me." Nicki said  
  
"Hey Nicki! You're awake!" Ally cheerfully exclaimed  
  
"No, Al, I'm asleep." Ally loved how her friend was so sarcastic.  
"What are you up to?"  
  
"Well, I sort of have a problem." Ally started slowly "I kind of  
ruined Natalie's chance of getting a boyfriend, purposely. I sort of  
made up a reason why the guy cancelled their date, even though he  
didn't." Ally winced waiting for a scream out of the phone.  
  
"Wow. Al, that's terrible. How could you do something like that to  
your own sister? What is wrong with you?" Nicki was stunned that her  
friend would sink that low.  
  
"I know. I'm an idiot, but I want to fix this, and I need your help."  
Ally got right to the point.  
  
"How can I help?" Ally knew Nicki would help.  
  
"I don't know, help me come up with something to do to mend my  
sister's broken heart. Help me Nicole." Ally pleaded  
  
"Alright, but I'm not sure you can do anything Al. I mean you made her  
think that the guy doesn't like her anymore, and you probably made the  
guy think the same thing." Nicki tried to sound helpful "There is  
nothing you can do to weasel out of this one Jones."  
  
"Yes there is! There has to be!" Ally was drumming on the couch with  
the her hands. When she got nervous, she drummed.  
  
"I'm sorry Ally. I don't think there is, either they'll avoid each  
other forever, heartbroken, or they'll run into each other and find  
out what you did." Nicki's voice sounded tired  
  
"That's it! I'll get them to run into each other. They'll find out  
about what I did, but they deserve to know anyway. Then after they run  
into each other, they can see how much they love each other! Thanks  
Nicki!" Ally was ecstatic  
  
"Ally, I would say that would be a great idea, but the last part might  
not apply...." Nicki was cut off by Ally  
  
"It's worth a try though. Bye Nicki. " Ally hung up. She had to find  
someway to get Natalie and Greg together, so she could fix her  
innocent sister's broken heart.  
..........................................................................  
  
Do you like Ally anymore? R&R!  
  
Mellowyellow36- yes he should be ashamed.. haha! 


	11. NonChapter Thank you

This is NOT chapter. I repeat this is NOT a chapter!  
  
I was wondering if my WONDERFUL reviewers had any ideas for my 2nd fic.....just put what you were thinking of in your review!  
  
I'm going to be rapping this fan fic up soon... sad I know....so I wanted to thank my AWESOME, AMAZING, MAGNIFICENT, reviewers!  
  
Nanners-77- I'm so happy that you like my story! U really helped improve my writing! You have no idea how happy I am when I get a review from you saying how good my writing is.(or how it sucks) So Happy that you can feel my writing. Thank you!!!  
  
Mellowyellow36- U are so sweet! I'm so glad that you like my story! I'm so pleased when you put things like "Keep up the great work" and stuff like that..(I know very descriptive lol) I'm so happy that you're into my writing! Thank you so much mellow!!!  
  
Ronnie- U make me feel so special! (hoped u liked chapter 8) I love it when you review!  
  
Natalie- thank you for pointing out that it wasn't descriptive enough, it really helped my writing! Can't wait for your fic! Thanks!  
  
Xo Some1 Special Xo- Thanks!  
  
Scary-Girly- you made helped me have the confidence to keep writing. Without your review this fan fiction would have probably been taken off the site! Thank you!!  
  
Swimmerkitti-thanks for the constructive criticism.  
  
MaMaBeAr24- thank you. You helped me write the story! Thanks Again!  
  
Those are my reviewers for now! Thank you, Gracias, Gracie, Todah Rabah, (for all you people who speak Hebrew) and however else you want to say it, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
!Riley the Writer! 


	12. A Concert to Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to School of Rock, I only own the added characters and the plot to this fan fiction.  
  
A/N- the schools I use in this fan fiction are well, fictional, as far as I know.  
  
Chapter 11: A Concert To Remember  
  
"Natalie? Honey? Are you coming to the concert?" Katie asked as she put her arm around Natalie's shoulder.  
  
"He'll be there though mom! How can I face him?" Natalie had already explained to her mom that the guitar lesson had been cancelled.  
  
"Sweetie, it's up to you if you want to go, but your mom and I would really want you to come." Freddy sat down next to Natalie.  
  
"I guess I'll go then. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity isn't it? Get to see my parents, a 9th grade English teacher and a lawyer, play in a rock band." Natalie stood up and looked at her parents. "Let's go. We're going to be late for your big concert."  
  
"Thanks, Nat. You don't know how much this means to us." Katie said as the three walked out the door.  
  
"Where is Ally?" Natalie asked while she looked behind her and in front of her.  
  
"Ally is going with the Hoseys, you know Danielle's family." Freddy said  
  
"Oh, okay." Natalie shrugged, it was nice that Ally made some new friends.  
  
"I'm so pumped! Last night's practice was awesome!" Freddy was all wound up  
  
"Practice? I thought you guys just went to dinner." Natalie was so confused. What else had she missed last night?  
  
"Dewey Finn, the guy who helped get us interested in rock, invited us over last night after dinner. It was awesome." Katie explained  
  
"Oh, sounds like you guys just had a blast without Ally and I." Natalie joked. The trio hopped into the blue Chevy, and were on their way to the band's first gig since School of Rock's senior year farewell show. At last they arrived "Nick's", an outdoor restaurant, that served burgers and barbecue. (a/n there is not a real place that I know of named Nick's) Then Natalie saw a fairly chubby guy with long salt-and-pepper hair who was holding a red Gibson SG. (a/n the actual guitar Dewey used in the movie)  
  
"Posh! Spazzy!" the man walked over to them. "You guys rocked last night!"  
  
"Thanks Dewey." Freddy answered as he gave Dewey a high five.  
  
"Who's this rocker chic?" Dewey said gesturing towards Natalie  
  
"Oh, this is our oldest daughter, Natalie." Katie said pushing Natalie forward  
  
"Hello...Mr. Finn." Natalie put out her hand for a handshake, but received a excruciatingly long secret shake sort of thing.  
  
"Call me Dewey." He said to Natalie "Do you guys have any other kids?" Dewey's question was obviously directed to Katie and Freddy  
  
"Yeah, another girl named Ally. She's coming with Marco's family." Katie said while she looked around for Marco. Natalie scanned the restaurant for anyone she knew, or that looked around her age. She saw a petite girl with long blonde hair who was talking to a fairly large guy with black hair.  
  
"Hey, I'm Natalie Jones, Freddy Jones' daughter." Natalie waved to the two teenagers.  
  
"Lena Johnson, Marta's daughter." the blonde girl said with a nod  
  
"I'm Sam Massagli, Frankie's son." The larger guy said  
  
"Where are you from?" Lena asked Natalie  
  
"Oh, I'm from Albany. You know in New York." Natalie answered shyly  
  
"No way!" Lena screamed "That's where I live!"  
  
"Awesome." Natalie wasn't quite sure what to say to Lena. "Where are you from Sam?"  
  
"I'm live in LA. My dad is a bodyguard for a band there." Sam answered  
  
"Cool!" Lena's energy never really went away.  
  
"Hey Sam!" a thin boy with dirty blonde hair called him over.  
  
"Sorry. I got to go." He motioned in the direction of the blonde boy. "It was nice to meet both of you though." Sam walked away.  
  
"What school do you go to Natalie?" Lena asked vivaciously  
  
"Thomas Jefferson Middle School. What about you?" Natalie was beginning to feel more comfortable  
  
"I go to ASPA, the Albany School of Performing Arts. I want to be a singer by the time I'm out of high school." Lena smiled, her braces were colored pink and black, to match the outfit she had put together: a plain black tank top, with a pink and black striped skirt, and pink flip-flops.  
  
"That's amazing." Natalie was awestruck, you had to try out to get into ASPA, and only the best performers made it.  
  
"Thanks." Lena said warmly, her over-the-top liveliness was starting to fade.  
  
"Lena!" a girl with braided chocolate colored hair screamed. Lena ran over to hug the girl.  
  
"Valerie! What are you doing here?!" Lena's bubbly energy came right back.  
  
"My mom was in this band with your mom! Isn't that the coolest?!" Natalie could see why Lena and Valerie were such good friends, they both had enough energy to power a racecar to win the Indy 500.  
  
"This is Natalie Jones. She lives in Albany too! Freaky isn't it?" Lena stepped aside to reveal Natalie. "Natalie, this is Valerie Lincoln, Alicia's daughter, and my friend from ASPA."  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you." Natalie was so surprised. She had gone from barely knowing anyone here to knowing three more people. Dewey stepped onto the stage and the rest of the band followed. Her mom, a prestigious lawyer, was wearing a plaid mini-skirt and a white blouse that was tied above her belly-button, to reveal a navel piercing. Natalie gasped, she didn't know her mom had a belly-button ring! Her dad, an English teacher, was wearing a pair of plaid shorts with a white shirt that had the sleeves ripped off. Natalie was in total and complete shock.  
  
"Hey, What's up? We're the School of Rock, and this song was written by our own Zack Mooneyham so many years ago." Dewey introduced the band and then they started to play.  
  
Baby we was making straight 'A's,  
But we was stuck in a dumb daze,  
Don't take much to memorize your lies  
I feel like I've been hypnotosized........  
  
Natalie her dad, drumming passionately, much like Ally did, her mom playing bass like a rock star, the band was amazing. Zack was up there, that must've have meant...  
  
"Hey Natalie." A familiar voice behind her said. She turned around, and there stood the one and only, Greg. "Ally told me that you were over here."  
  
"Hey Greg." Natalie went weak in the knees. Lena and Valerie watched their new friend, talk to her crush.  
  
"Feeling better?" He asked  
  
"Excuse me?" Natalie was confused  
  
"Are you feeling better? Since you were sick last night." Greg explained  
  
"Sick? Who told you that?" Natalie laughed "The lesson was cancelled, remember? Or at least that's what you told Ally.  
  
"Ally told me that you were sick, and I never told Ally that the lesson was cancelled." Now Greg was the confused one, but it was all clearing up for Natalie. She looked around, finally her eyes landed on Ally who was talking to a few friends.  
  
"Ally can you come here for a second?" Ally walked over to her sister, knowing what was to come. "How could you do this to me Ally?! Your are such a little brat! I can't believe you would sink this low! I can't..." Ally cut her enraged sister off.  
  
"I know, I know. I'm sorry okay? I was stupid, I don't know what I was thinking!" Ally started to cry. "Look, I tried to fix it! Danielle and I looked for Greg for half an hour, just so he could talk to you! I tried to make things better! I tried! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"  
  
"I guess a little bit, but still what you did..." Once again Natalie was cut off by her sister.  
  
"Why are you yelling at me, when you could be talking to Greg?!" Ally motioned toward the black haired boy who was intensely watching the band play an AC/DC song.  
  
"Fine, but I'm still not sure if I fully forgive you yet." Natalie left her sister and walked over to a picnic table.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Greg tapped Natalie on the shoulder and quickly flashed a sweet smirk.  
  
"That would be great." Natalie said with a little shrug.  
  
After a few moments of dancing the AC/DC song ended, and the band started to play a slow song. Natalie nervously put her hands around Greg's neck, and Greg hesitantly put his hands on Natalie's waist. Then Natalie looked over and saw her little sister dancing with Bryan. She looked at her watch, it was already 10:45! Only 15 more minutes until the concert came to an end, and it was time for everyone to go home. She didn't want this night to end. The group played a few more songs, and then it was time to go.  
  
"Thank you and good night!" Dewey yelled into the microphone as the rest of the band ran off the stage. All of the children rushed to their parents, to congratulate them on there amazing performance.  
  
"Mom! Dad! You guys were incredible!" Ally exclaimed  
  
"Yeah, you guys really rocked out there!" Natalie was filled with excitement. "Oh, and mom, I didn't know you had a belly-button ring!"  
  
"Oh, that. I got it done when I was in college." Katie chuckled  
  
"Well, we'd better get going if we want to make our flight for tomorrow." Freddy said sadly as he looked at what time it was. Once everyone had said their good-byes and such, the family walked to their car.  
  
"G'night Ally." Bryan said as he quickly gave Ally a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Good Night Bryan. I'll call you when we get back home!" Natalie watched her sister hug Bryan and get into the car. They were pretty cute together.  
  
"Natalie! Wait!" Natalie turned around to see Greg calling her name. She practically fainted of joy.  
  
"Hey!" Natalie beamed.  
  
Greg put his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "So, I guess I owe you a guitar lesson." he said sweetly while he walked her to the blue Chevy.  
  
"I guess you do." Natalie flashed a bashful grin.  
  
"Natalie, um, will you be my girlfriend?" Greg asked timidly  
  
"Of course I will be Greg." Natalie said with confidence. She stared into his coffee brown eyes, and then, he kissed his new girlfriend goodnight.  
  
..........................................................................................  
  
THE END!!!  
  
Did you like it? There'll probably be an epilogue up sometime soon...  
  
Nanners-77- thank you for reviewing! I'm so happy that the chapters got better as I went along!!  
  
Scary-Girly- Thanks for the idea!! And thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mellowyellow36- yes, Ally is human, not part alien! Haha So glad that you liked it!  
  
!Riley the Writer! 


	13. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to School of Rock, I only own the added characters and places, and the plot to this fan fiction.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Natalie stared at the ceiling of her room, and sighed. Life was wonderful. She had just gotten off of the phone with her boyfriend of two years, Greg. Although there had been a few fights, the couple had made their long distance relationship work. After Greg gave Natalie her guitar lesson, she realized that she loved the instrument, and since then she had been taking private lessons. Apparently the lessons helped because, somehow, Lena and Valerie, two of her best friends, convinced her to try out for the musical department at ASPA, at she had made it! It was just today she had gotten the letter, right before she called Greg.  
  
..................Mini flashback................  
  
"Here. You open it, I can't look." Natalie held the letter addressed to her out for her now 14 year old sister to open.  
  
"Okay, are you sure?" Ally carefully lifted the letter out of Natalie's hands.  
  
"Yes I'm sure okay? Just open it Ally!" Natalie started twirling her hair, she did this when she was nervous. Ally skimmed the letter and looked up at Natalie.  
  
"Natalie, I'm sorry...." Ally started to say.  
  
"I didn't make it?" Natalie said sadly  
  
"No you did!!! I was just messing with you! You made it!" Ally and Natalie danced around the kitchen and then hugged.  
  
"You're a little weasel. You know that right?" Natalie said teasingly  
  
"Oh yes, Ally "the Weasel" Elizabeth Jones." Ally answered sarcastically  
  
"I'm gonna go call Greg to tell him!" Natalie skipped upstairs to her room. She picked up her black and white cell phone and dialed Greg's number.  
  
"Hello?" Greg answered  
  
"Hey Greg! Guess what?" Natalie said enthusiastically  
  
"What?" Greg said playfully  
  
"I got into ASPA!!" Natalie screamed and danced around the room once more.  
  
"Aw Nat, that's great!" Greg exclaimed. "I have news for you too Natalie."  
  
"What?" Natalie said cheerfully, she was starting to sound like Lena.  
  
"My dad got transferred!" Greg excitedly  
  
"To where?" Natalie was wondering why this news was so great.  
  
"To Albany!!!!" Greg screamed "He got transferred to your mom's firm! Isn't that great?!"  
  
"You better not be kidding me Gregory Mooneyham!" Natalie jumped up and down. Her boyfriend was moving here! Sure he had visited here and vise versa but he would be living here!  
  
"I'm not, I'm dead serious!" Greg was beaming, he already knew some people that lived in Albany. Lena, Valerie, NATALIE, and a few of his guy- friends.  
  
"When are you moving?" Natalie eagerly asked  
  
"Sometime next month." Greg said  
  
"Listen Greg, I got to go. I'll talk to you later though. Love ya!" Natalie said  
  
"Love you too, Nat. Bye." Natalie hung up the phone, and went to go lay down on her bed. ......................................................................................  
  
Natalie decided to call Lena, Valerie, and Hannah about this too. Her first call was to the petite blonde singer.  
  
"Hello?" Lena's mom, Marta answered  
  
"Mrs. Johnson? Is Lena home?" Natalie asked  
  
"Hold on Natalie." Marta said into the phone. "Lena! Natalie's on the phone!"  
  
"Hey Nat!" Lena exclaimed  
  
"Guess what Lenny?" Natalie said once again eagerly  
  
"What?" Natalie could tell Lena was smiling.  
  
"I got into ASPA!!!" Natalie shouted into the reciever  
  
"No way! No way! That is too awesome! We're going to the same school!!" Lena screeched ecstatically  
  
"I know! I'm gonna go call Valerie and Hannah, to tell them the good news! Bye Len!" Natalie said  
  
"Bye Nat!" Lena said  
  
The rest of the calls went about the same way. Natalie now loved her life, with Greg, a guitar, and three best friends, and it was all because of that one reunion, that she didn't even want to go to.  
  
.......................................................................................  
  
Done!! tear tear Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers!!  
  
Writerdude3000- ya a chorus line is a pretty....odd musical. Thanks for reviewing and I'm so happy you liked it!  
  
Xo Some1Special Xo- thanks! This is all there is there isn't any more...so sorry! I'm so happy you liked it!  
  
Nanners-77- I'm glad you liked it! Love you new fic! You have no idea how much it means to me that you hope I write another one! Yay!  
  
Scary-Girly- thank you for the idea!!!! Cookies for you!  
  
Mellowyellow36- u are so sweet!! I'm so delighted that you "loved" my fic! Thanks for the encouragement!  
  
Over and out!  
  
!Riley the Writer! 


End file.
